Indireta
by Hamii
Summary: . "- Tenten, você tá parecendo o Ronald McDonald. - E você tá parecendo um ogro. - Mas eu tô sempre assim. - Espero que tenha entendido a indireta. " Time Gai, NejiTen.


**Indireta**

_Único_

Dia ensolarado. Praia. Sim, praia. O mar calmo, sem ondas, perfeito. O sol brilhava como nunca, e as nuvens, resolveram colaborar com a paisagem, e se mandaram. A areia branca, claro, ajudava. Agora, o que o time Gai está fazendo na praia?

- Ainda não entendo o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Aliás, onde está Tenten? - Indagava Neji, pela milésima vez.

- Estamos aqui para descançar, meu querido pupilo. - Disse Gai, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, e não, não pensem que é pelo reflexo do sol, por que não é, ele consegue fazer seus olhos brilharem até no fundo do poço, se duvidarmos.

- Yeah, Neji, está com saudades da Tenten? - Perguntou Lee, se juntando a Gai e fazendo seus olhos brilharem como os do último.

- Sinto falta de sanidade. - Disse Neji. Bom, como eles estão na praia, claro, vamos aos trajes.

**Neji:** Bermuda preta. Sim, só isso.

**Lee:** ... Normal.

**Gai:** ... O mesmo que o Lee.

- Aaah, como eu A-M-O praia. - Diz Gai.

- Acho que eu nunca odiei tanto, concordar com uma 'missão'. - Sim, para fazer com que Neji e Tenten concordassem, Lee e Gai inventaram que era uma missão. Fingir que estavam descançando para quando o inimigo chegasse, eles atacassem. Que ideia.

- Olá. - Diz Tenten.

- Que susto minha bela flor! - Diz Lee, com a mão no peito, mas logo se recupera. - Como você está?

- Muito bem, obrigada. Bom dia Gai-sensei, bom dia Neji.

- Muito bom dia para você também minha bela flor!

- Bom dia. - Adivinhem quem disse isso?

- Tenten? - Perguntou Lee.

- Sim?

- Você está parecendo o Ronald McDonald. - **Trajes da Tenten:** Parte superior do bíquini vermelha, um short amarelo, e um chinelo amarelo e vermelho.

- E você está parecendo um ogro. - Rebateu Tenten.

- Mas eu estou sempre assim! - Disse Lee, achando que tinha vencido essa.

- Espero que tenha entendido a indireta. - Ela viu o sorriso de Lee murchar e o de Neji crescer.

- Tenten, como você está sendo grossa hoje. - Disse Gai-sensei.

- Só não estou sendo feliz demais.

- Ser feliz é bom não é?

- Espero que tenha entendido a indireta. - Tenten disse, quanto esticava uma toalha sobre a areia, e se deitava sobre ela.

- Tenten?

- Sim, Lee?

- Você é muito branca.

- Pelo menos não sou verde. - Respondeu Tenten.

- Eu não sou verde.

- Espero que tenha entendido a indireta.

- Você está impossível hoje Tenten!- Comentou Gai.

- Pelo menos, é só hoje. Espero que tenha entendido a indireta.

- Vamos Lee, vamos caminhar! Vamos deixar que Neji cuide dela.

- Acho que ela não precisa de cuidados. - Disse Neji.

- Esperamos que tenha entendido a indireta, Neji. - Disse Lee, por ele e por Gai. Que saíram correndo pela areia. Bem que eles podiam, não voltar, não é?

- Tenten? - Chamou Neji.

- Sim? - Respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Vamos caminhar também?

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Você quer algo em troca disso?

- Espero que tenha entendido a indireta. - Neji se calou e ficou pensativo por tempo.

- Tenten? - Chamou novamente.

- Sim?

- O que você quer em troca disso? - Perguntou Neji, ele estava sentado na toalha que estava ao lado da dela. Ela se sentou na toalha, ficando de frente pra ele, e lhe deu um selinho.

- Espero que tenha entendido a indireta. - Disse enquanto se levantava. - Vamos caminhar?

- Tenten?

- Sim?

- Vamos ficar aqui sentados? - Perguntou Neji. Vendo que a moça não havia entendido, a puxou pelo pulso, fazendo ela cairem seu colo, e a beijou de verdade. Quando parou o beijo, pode ver o sorriso no rosto da moça. - Espero que tenha entendido a indireta.

- Se eu disser que não entendi, você me explica de novo? - Ela perguntou sorrindo ainda mais.

- Claro. - E a beijou de novo.

* * *

_OMG! Saiu algo decente! _Ou não, :x #comunidadedoorkut.

Gostaram? Estou impossível hoje! Até vou atualizar **Confidente da Noite**, o que estava na hora, né, chuchus? -apanhamildosleitores-

O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Ótimo? Uma merda? Não importa, mande uma review aí :3

Vai me fazer muito mais feliz õ/

Ótimo final de semana pra vocês!


End file.
